1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to an antenna device having a rotatable structure for allowing the antenna device to be freely rotated relative to the support object or device to any angular direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices comprise an antenna housing or member solidly attached or secured onto a telecommunicating facility or the other support objects or devices, and some of the antenna housings or members may include a telescopic structure for selectively extending out of the telecommunicating facility or the other support objects or devices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,217 to Wong discloses one of the typical portable telephones including a shielded transmission antenna that is solidly secured to the typical portable telephone, and may not be extended relative to the typical portable telephone, such that the typical portable telephones may not easily receive telecommunicating signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,518,928 to Sheu discloses another typical electric facility including an antenna device rotatably secured to the typical electric facility, for being rotated relative to the typical electric facility to various angular directions. However, the antenna device of the typical electric facility may only be rotated relative to the typical electric facility in two directions only, and may not be freely rotated relative to the typical electric facility to any suitable or selected directions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices for telecommunicating facilities.